


The Pros and Cons of Dating a Telepath

by panicparade



Series: The Pros and Cons of Dating a Telepath [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Ryan Ross has a filthy imagination, Superpower : Empath, Superpower : Telepathy, Trope : Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, the point was that there were certain days when Ryan hated the fact that his boyfriend was a telepath; planning a surprise party turned into a lesson in self-control and distraction techniques when your boyfriend had the ability to read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Dating a Telepath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Telepathy/Mindmeld square on my [Trope_Bingo Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/713.html)  
> Title is a play on a song by _Fall Out Boy_.  
>  Once again,[clockworkmayhem](www.clockworkmayhem.livejournal.com) is awesome for helping me fix things up. :)  
> *Edit - I changed the name because it sucked.

 Most days, Ryan loved the fact that his boyfriend was a telepath. He always knew what to get Ryan for his birthdays and Christmas, and they had their own secret way of talking - though it had taken Mikey ages to learn how to project his thoughts to only Ryan’s brain and not those of the entire cafeteria. Ryan could do without a repeat of last month’s incident when Mikey projected _I love your ass, baby!_ to the entire student body, complete with a mental image of Ryan’s butt (thankfully, clothed). He wasn’t sure what Spencer would have done if Mikey had shown the entire student body an image of Ryan naked. As it was, Ryan didn’t even have the heart to be angry with Mikey after Spencer got through with him.  Also, Mikey had taken him out to dinner the next day to make up for the headache Ryan had gotten because of the combined effect of the entire cafeteria’s amusement. Seriously, people who said being an empath was easy should try it for a day. But there were also benefits that make Ryan love being an empath, like when he saw Mikey for the first time each morning and he was hit with a strong wave of _minelovehappy;_ he wouldn’t give that up for the world.

But, the point was that there were certain days when Ryan hated the fact that his boyfriend was a telepath. School-wide projection of his body parts aside, he couldn’t keep anything hidden from Mikey, which sucked. Ryan knew trust was the whole foundation of a relationship, and so on and so on. But the thing was that planning a surprise party turned into a lesson in self-control and distraction techniques when your boyfriend had the ability to read minds.

As _the_ day kept getting closer and Ryan was getting more immersed in planning, he was finding it harder to try and keep his mind clear of all thoughts that shout _Party!_ and _Surprise_! and _Birthday!_ whenever he was around Mikey. Gerard had told him it was okay, that it’s been years since Mikey got a surprise party and he was kind of used to it now but that’s why Ryan wanted to throw one for him. Mikey _deserved_ to have a surprise birthday party!

When there’s just three days left for the party, Ryan started actively avoiding Mikey, talking to him only on the phone or via text message. He was so tense about all the preparations that he was sure he couldn’t clear his mind if Mikey popped out of nowhere suddenly. That was why he was in the library, sneaking around the bookshelves and corners, keeping an eye out for his boyfriend who seemed to be everywhere.  Weren’t relationships also meant to be about giving each other space when they needed it?!

He felt really bad about having to resort to avoiding Mikey, but there was no other way he could keep this a secret, especially when he could feel how hurt Mikey got whenever Ryan ran off. He could also feel the doubt hanging around his boyfriend like a cloud and he wanted to do nothing more than run up to Mikey and hug him tight ‘till they were surrounded by their little bubble of love. But he knew this was no time for him to turn weak and he just thought about how happy Mikey would be when he opened the door and saw there was a party for him.

“Are you hiding from me?”

Ryan jumped and twisted, trying to do both at the same time and managing to fall flat on his back. He looked up to see Mikey frowning down at him, and Ryan almost started crying at the _painsaddoubt_ flowing from Mikey right then. Somehow Mikey’s feelings had always affected him the most ever since they’d gotten together, and Mikey said he found Ryan’s mind clearer than everyone else’s and _oh shit! Think of something - dog! Foot! That stupid song on the radio!_ Ryan tried to think of something other than the reason why he was hiding in the library. Mikey crouched down so he was on Ryan’s eye level, and Ryan knew that unless he could rid his brains of all thoughts he was screwed. So, as he always did when he was trying to hide his thoughts from Mikey, he fell back on his failsafe: a ten year old Spencer dancing to N’SYNC. He focused all of his energy on trying to hold onto that thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He jolted when he felt Mikey’s fingers running through his hair and opened his eyes to see Mikey sitting beside him on the ground.

“What’s going on, Ry?” And even if Ryan wasn’t an empath Mikey’s tone alone would have made him spill everything, but with the combined effect of his pleading voice and his emotions crashing over him, Ryan let all thoughts about the party come back to the front of his brain, let Mikey see everything.

Ryan didn’t know what he was expecting. Mikey being disappointed or maybe Mikey storming off ‘cause he couldn’t even arrange a party for him, maybe, but what he didn’t expect was for Mikey to roll on the floor around him laughing. If he wasn’t so angry right now, Ryan would have enjoyed Mikey dropping his expressionless exterior to roll around the library floor, clutching his stomach and laughing hard, but right then it just annoyed him.

He sat back against a bookshelf, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for his boyfriend to stop making a fool out himself and explain why he was laughing at Ryan’s suffering.

Mikey stopped mid roll. “Suffering? Really? _I’m_ the one who’s been ignored these past few days! I’m the one who spent yesterday convinced his boyfriend was breaking up with him and all for what? A stupid party I already knew about!” Mikey’s voice was raised by the time he ends and Ryan automatically shrunk back against the bookshelf in reaction to the waves of anger he could feel.

Mikey’s eyes widened when he saw Ryan move back and he immediately tried to calm himself and tried to project thoughts of them together, looking ashamed of himself. They’d talked about this. Ryan had to make sure that Mikey knew it was okay to get angry, that Ryan’s reactions were automatic and unpreventable, and even if there was nothing better than your boyfriend never getting angry with you, Ryan didn’t want Mikey to censor his feelings because of the way he would react.

He gave Mikey a small smile, who took it as an indication that it was okay to move forward, and came to sit beside Ryan, wrapping an arm around him.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry.”

They spoke at the same time and Ryan squeezed Mikey’s arm to tell him he wanted to go first. Ryan drew in a breath and Mikey tightened his arm around him. “I’m sorry I ignored you and acted like a major idiot these past few days. I just wanted you to have a surprise party.”

Ryan leant his head against Mikey’s shoulder, who started playing with his hair as he said, “Ry, if you wanted to throw me a surprise party, shouldn’t you have made sure that the _others_ also knew that they should block it from me?”

And Ryan wanted to hit his head against a wall - how did he not think about that?! Mikey laughed at Ryan’s thoughts and added, “I knew it the day you guys first talked about it; Frank was almost projecting it into my brain with how excited he was.”

Fuckin’ Frank Iero.

“You should have told me you knew, Mikey, that wasn’t fair.” Ryan pouted at his boyfriend, who leant forward to steal a kiss.

“I know, I would have told you had I known you would start ignoring me!” Mikey laughed and nuzzled his face in Ryan’s hair. “Also, next time you force me to see Spencer dancing around I’ll make sure to show it to him.”

And that was how Mikey Way ruined Ryan’s happy mood. He turned to glare at Mikey. “You wouldn’t!” The way Mikey just laughed increased his terror. “Mikey! He’ll burn everything I own!”

“Serves you right, I’ve suffered a lot this week.” Mikey sniffed and poked Ryan’s shoulder with a long pointy finger. Ryan rubbed his shoulder and tried bringing out the big guns but - “Yeah, no. You can stop pouting; I’m immune to your puppy eyes now.”

Ryan cursed and realised he’d have to make the past week up to Mikey or he’d hang that threat in his face forever, and fuck relationship equality; this meant war. If Mikey was shocked that Ryan didn’t argue his point any further after that he didn’t show it, just sat there beside him with their backs against a bookshelf ‘till he choked on air and turned to face Ryan. 

“What happened?” Ryan asked, the very picture of innocence.

“Stop that!” Mikey demanded, his face going red.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to take you home and _take care of you_?” Ryan asked, still smiling sweetly but making sure to lick his lips as he asked the question, and sure enough Mikey’s eyes moved from his eyes to his mouth. He expected Mikey to give in by now – he’d never had a strong resistance to Ryan’s imagination – but he surprised Ryan by leaning back against the bookshelf and sitting with his arms crossed across his chest.

“You have a filthy imagination, Ryan Ross,” Mikey grumbled, trying to keep distance between the two of them.

Ryan moved closer untill their shoulders were touching again and said “But you love it, don’t you?” He looked at Mikey through his eye lashes, deliberately licking his lips again and enjoying the way Mikey kept trying to move further away.

“Usually yes, but not when you try to use it as blackmail materi – oh, fuck, _that’s hot_!” Mikey grabbed hold of Ryan’s arm and pulled him into his lap, gripping tight onto his hips. Ryan gave a pleased smile that turned into a moan when Mikey leaned in and nibbled at Ryan’s jaw.

“So you really want to do it in the library?” Mikey asked, lips at Ryan’s ear and Ryan was almost drowning under all the _hotlustmine_ that surrounded Mikey, but he needed to stick to the plan. Ryan took in a deep breath and tried to move back a little but Mikey’s arms were around his waist and they held him there, tight and unrelenting. Ryan inhaled sharply again and said, “W-wait! You have to swear you won’t tell Spencer!”

Mikey moved one hand down and placed it on Ryan’s thigh, rubbing along the denim and Ryan was pretty sure he was going to combust but he _wouldn’t give in_ , dammit!

Mikey sighed, long and suffering. “The things you make me do. Okay, you have a deal. Now get up so we can go home.” He pushed Ryan off him and stood up, brushing his jeans and grabbing both their bags.

Ryan was still a little dazed and disoriented. He stopped Mikey, who had almost reached the end of the aisle with his call of “Wait, why do we have to go home?” and if he sounded a little whiny, well, nobody had to know.

His knees felt like they had turned to jelly when Mikey turned and smirked at him, eyes hot and full of promise. “Come on Ry, you had so many brilliant ideas in that pretty little head of yours, we can’t try them all in the library, can we?”

And if Ryan ran towards the library doors, passing a laughing Mikey on the way, well, nobody had to know that too. Yeah, having a telepath for a boyfriend was pretty awesome.

 


End file.
